community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Intro to Recycled Cinema
Plot In the study room, the Save Greendale committee are watching Ben Chang interviewed on an entertainment talk show. He discusses his rise to fame due to a local commercial he did where he spoke a catchphrase that went viral online. Because of this, Chang hadn't been at school for three weeks pursuing roles in Hollywood. Later at The Vatican, the committee toasts to Changs success unsure of how to feel about his absence. Frankie is inspired when Abed mentions he has some footage of Chang from an unfinished film project. She proposes they use it to create a movie capitalizing on Chang's new popularity and earn the school some quick cash. Everyone is excited about the project except Abed. Over at his apartment, he screens the footage to the committee and points out how the three minutes he has is unusable. Despite his objections, Frankie brings her Hollywood producer friend Murray to meet with everyone. He confirms they can make a nice profit if they incoporate the existing Chang footage in a new film. Abed is skeptical but the committee convinces him it's possible and volunteers to help him out with the project. He reluctantly agrees to do it but wants assurances it will be a good movie and that has final cut of the film. The others accept his demands but ask that he finish the film on time. The next day, filming begins and Abed gets resistance when he suggests some changes. Jeff gets Abed to understand he needs to lower his high standards if production is going to make the deadline. End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Magnitude makes his first appearance in Season Six. Leonard and Garrett Lambert also return. *'Previously': In the Season Five episode "Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality, Buzz Hickey helped Abed writer the dialogue for his cop film. The character name of "Police Justice" was retained. *'Replay': In Abed's cop script, co-written by Buzz Hickey, Chang says the line "I'm gonna punch you in the heart". This was previously said by Buzz himself in the Season Five episode "Advanced Advanced Dungeons & Dragons". *'Familiar faces': ** appears as Frankie's friend Murray. **Actor (" ") replaces Chang as the voice of a character in a film. While Park has never appeared on Community before he was in a series of promotional online videos made for the show back in 2009 called "The 5 As". He played the character known as Brody Leitz who was the student body president. *'This must be the place': The Teachers' lounge makes its first appearance this season. *'School supplies': The frisbees from the episode "Ladders" appears in this episode. Running gags *'Annie's boobs': In the film Annie improvises that her character pulls a "laser grenade" from her cleavage to destroy the enemy. Pop culture references *'IMDb': Abed believes his unfinished cop movie would have been his big, normal mainstream success that he needs before he's allowed to make weirder, more cultish movies. According to him, this is exactly what " " was for George Lucas, "The Elephant Man" was for David Lynch and a segment of " " was for Robert Rodriguez. *'Name that tune': Abed's movie uses a brief snippet of Strauss's " " as its music, referencing Stanley Kubrick's use of the same piece in 2001: A Space Odyssey. *'Shout out': ** is mentioned by Murray as a celebrity whose college roommate used old footage of him to make a movie called "Happy Pants". **Jeff references 's transformation from the rotund Andy of NBC's to the thinner and muscular Peter Quill of Guardians of the Galaxy, thinking it was achieved through CGI. *'Use your allusion': **The Cantina and garbage compactor scenes from " " are borrowed for Abed's film. Leonard, playing Space Dracula, also refers to The Force. **Low-budget science fiction movies and series, such as and Classic Doctor Who with their poor effects and tinfoil monsters provide the general look for Abed's movie. **The utilization of Chang's leftover footage from a completely unrelated project seems to refer to the production of " ". After actor passed away, the director of Plan 9, , edited some unfinished and unrelated footage he had shot with Lugosi into his film. **Abed yells "Bazinga!" when he emerges from a pile of frisbees. This is the catchphrase of the character "Sheldon" from the CBS sitcom " ". Community aired on NBC opposite the popular program for four years before its move to Yahoo Screen. **Abed alludes to a line from " ": "Son, we live in a world that has walls, and those walls have to be guarded by men with guns." Britta mistakes this to be a lyric. Meta references *'Background check': Community's current home is namechecked by a poster advertising a new class in the background of the big laser fight scene. It reads: "Yahoo!! Horsemanship Mounting". *'Résumé': **The CGI charcter Glip Glop, who is portrayed by Garrett in Chief Starr and the Raiders of the Galaxy, is a reference to creater Dan Harmon's cartoon series Rick and Morty. In which the term Glip Glop is used as a derogatory term for a race of aliens known as Traflorkians. **The director of the Play-Doh movie that Chang is auditioning for is voiced by Community director Rob Schrab, who was announced to direct The Lego Movie Sequel in February 2015. Gallery 6x8_promopic3.jpg 6x8_promopic1.jpg 6x8_promopic2.jpg 6x8_promopic4.jpg 6x8_promopic5.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes